


Never Gonna Give You Up

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [311]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Bundesliga, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lmao that's not a funny os, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Explicit Sex, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Tout le club a un problème, Hansi essaye de le régler, Niko veut gérer la pression, et tout s'aggrave si on ne surveille pas la situation d'après les plus jeunes de l'équipe.





	Never Gonna Give You Up

** Never Gonna Give You Up **

Niko. Hansi n’a que ce nom en tête depuis qu’il a rejoint le staff du Bayern, bien sûr Niko est très gentil et ils se connaissent depuis plus longtemps, mais ce ne sont pas ces raisons qui le poussent à l’aimer autant, non, c’est probablement parce qu’ils partagent tout pendant le voyage aux Etats-Unis du mois de juillet. Dans l’avion ou sur le banc, ils s’amusent et se racontent leur vie, peut-être que c’est une bonne chose que Robert soit resté en Allemagne, comme ça il a l’impression de pouvoir profiter de Niko tout seul (enfin Kathleen et Brazzo sont aussi là mais ils sont beaucoup plus discrets). Niko est tellement… Tellement chaleureux et juste, c’est le meilleur collègue qu’il peut avoir, parce qu’il sait qu’il n’aura pas besoin de se cacher derrière un masque comme avec Jogi, il sait qu’il peut rester naturel et lui faire part de ce qui va et de ce qui ne va pas. Niko est un bon gars. Hansi l’a vu au premier regard à Salzburg en 2006, il l’a vu une nouvelle fois au Brésil en 2014, et maintenant il va pouvoir le constater de jour en jour à Munich.

Ils sont aux Etats-Unis pour moins de deux semaines, même si c’est sérieux, Hansi en profite comme si c’était encore un peu les vacances, surtout parce que Niko est avec lui et profite aussi. Un soir, ils sont à Kansas City après avoir gagné face au Real, Niko est heureux et c’est tout ce qui importe, parce que pour l’instant c’est le seul qui le mérite ! L’équipe s’amuse ensemble pendant le dîner collectif, Hansi y prend part en restant près du staff, mais en surveillant tout de même les jeunes pour éviter qu’ils ne se blessent inutilement (il a vu des choses avec l’équipe nationale qu’il ne veut pas réexpérimenter…) Ils finissent par organiser un karaoké sans vraiment le vouloir, heureusement il arrive à échapper à ce supplice, pas comme Kathleen qui finit par chanter I Need A Hero (avec Thomas et Manuel pour faire les chœurs), un peu toute l’équipe et le staff finit par passer, sauf lui grâce à toutes les fois où il s’est caché derrière Tom et Ron qui discutaient innocemment. Niko a bien essayé de le forcer, mais par chance Fiete s’était sacrifié pour lui et Phonzie avait aussi chanté avec le blondinet. Et puis vint le meilleur moment de la soirée, le moment où Niklas et David avaient guidé Niko jusqu’à la scène pour le laisser chanter. Hansi était sorti de sa cachette et avait laissé ses oreilles profiter du croate chantant 99 Luftballons (seigneur il avait absolument adoré chaque parole).

Et puis Hansi avait reconduit Niko à sa chambre, ils étaient plus ou moins alcoolisés et pourtant ils devaient repartir tôt le matin pour aller à Houston pour le match face à l’AC Milan. C’était une soirée sympa, il ne regrette absolument pas de ne pas à avoir chanter, juste qu’il aurait bien aimé un peu plus d’intimité avec Niko pour qu’un rapprochement supplémentaire se fasse, mais ce n’est pas grave, le déposer est suffisant.

Ils rentrent plus tard à Munich, et Hansi se sent comme un enfant amoureux, parce qu’il l’est, mais aussi parce qu’il veut aider Niko à gagner absolument tout de possible, il l’aime et ça ne va pas changer avant longtemps. Ils ont une saison entière devant eux, et Hansi est prêt à prendre soin de Niko, c’est ce qu’il promet silencieusement à Robert quand il le croise de nouveau après ces deux semaines.

Il ne sait pas encore que tout ne va pas être toujours simple pendant le prochain mois…

_____________________________________________________

Kalle pense que c’est une bonne d’avoir embaucher un petit jeune supplémentaire pour gérer les instances du club avec lui, il se fait vieux et avoir de l’aide peut être un atout pour gérer le club avec le départ à la retraite d’Uli. Bien sûr il aurait pu choisir quelqu’un qu’il connait vraiment, mais c’est l’histoire de quelques mois avant qu’Oliver le remplace. Le nouveau, Jonas s’il se souvient bien, rit avec ses nouveaux collègues, en demande sur Kovac, il ne peut pas vraiment le retenir, il doit s’habituer à son nouveau poste.

Lui non plus n’est pas prêt pour les conséquences de ses décisions pendant le mois prochain…

_____________________________________________________

Niko n’était pas très surpris de vite devenir ami avec Jonas, enfin, c’était plutôt que le nouveau le draguait, mais il n’était pas le premier du Bayern à le faire (James, Franck, etc…), en tout cas il a suffisamment parlé avec lui pour dire qu’il peut partager avec lui autant qu’il le fait avec Hansi. D’ailleurs, c’est étrange mais depuis quelques temps, Hansi lui parle moins, il doit avoir ses raisons, et puis il n’a pas à s’incruster dans sa vie. Peu importe, pour le moment Jonas l’a emmené boire un verre chez lui pour faire connaissance, et Niko n’a pas su refuser bien qu’il aurait aimé rester chez lui et dormir un peu plus tôt. À un moment, Niko est trop alcoolisé pour comprendre tout ce qu’il se passe et il ne se contrôle plus, ou en tout cas ce n’est pas lui qui est maître de ses actions. Il sent les lèvres de Jonas sur les siennes, ses mains lui retirant ses vêtements, non, Niko le veut pas, ne le souhaite pas le moins du monde, il veut juste rentrer chez lui, il ne doit pas être là de base. Il se sent tomber sur un lit, et puis son esprit chavire au noir, il n’entend que sa respiration hachée, des mains qui se baladent sur son corps alors qu’il voudrait le couvrir, et l’alcool circulant dans son sang, ainsi que ses gémissements pathétiques.

« S’il te plaît arrête… S’il te plaît… »

« Pas tout de suite bébé, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. »

Niko sait que ce n’est pas de l’amour ou de la tendresse quand il ne peut plus rien faire pour se sortir de cette situation, et dans un élan de désespoir, il aperçoit Robert, Brazzo, Dieter, Kathleen et quelques joueurs, comme s’ils pouvaient le sauver, comme s’ils savaient quoi faire et ce qu’il lui arrivait… Et Hansi, oh Hansi, Niko était si désolé pour Hansi de ne pas avoir pu comprendre son éloignement…

Niko a l’impression de mourir dans ce lit qui n’est pas le sien. Et quand il se réveille, il fait tout pour fuir malgré son corps qui a souffert autant que lui. Il rentre chez lui et il a envie de dormir une nouvelle fois, mais il doit aller travailler… Niko prend une douche pour effacer les traces malheureuses de la nuit, celles qu’il peut, il hésite à en parler avec Robby avant d’arriver, mais il veut garder ça secret… Et puis, ce n’était que l’histoire d’une nuit…

___________________________________________

Hansi est jaloux putain, il est jaloux et débile, Niko a le droit de faire ce qu’il veut et il n’a pas à le retenir, s’il veut fréquenter le nouveau, boire avec lui, il a le droit de le faire et Hansi n’a pas à lui faire la morale. Il arrive à la Säbener Straβe et fait comme s’il n’était pas un abruti éperdument amoureux de l’entraîneur Dieter est le premier qu’il croise, Hansi se demande comment il fait pour comprendre sa situation, mais il en parle rapidement avant de rejoindre les terrains où les joueurs sont déjà en place. S’il doit fermer les yeux pour le bien de tout le monde, il le fera.

________________________________________________

Niko a mal, que ce soit physiquement à cause de la nuit avec Jonas, ou moralement quand il voit et sent les regards de honte se posant sur lui, il devrait peut-être être habitué après un an au Bayern, mais il ne comprend pas ce revirement de pensées du jour au lendemain, il ne sait pas ce qu’il a fait pour mériter d’assister aux messes basses de ses collègues mais il espère bien qu’ils arrêteront. Niko prend des grandes inspirations et expirations pour faire passer la douleur, pour récupérer un peu de confiance et essayer de comprendre le changement. Il va voir quelques personnes pour se tenir au courant avant d’aller sur les terrains, ce qu’il apprend lui donne envie de vomir et le rend pantelant, putain non… Jonas a tout révélé. Il a tellement de pensées qui traversent son esprit qu’il n’arrive plus à réfléchir normalement, si Uli et Kalle l’apprenaient il était tellement mort… Il ne sait pas ce que les joueurs peuvent penser mais c’est comme s’ils n’étaient plus là sur la pelouse et ils ont dû le voir, Niko est totalement ailleurs à se demander pourquoi Jonas lui fait subir tout ça.

« Coach ? » Niko n’a pas envie de répondre

« Niko ? » Putain il a envie d’être seul

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Non, il a été baisé dans tous les sens du terme

« Bordel coach, c’est quoi le problème ?! »

Merde, Niko retrouve finalement ses esprits et revient à lui, une bonne partie des joueurs sont regroupés autour de lui, comme la bête de foire qu’il doit représenter depuis le matin… Niko a envie de tout abandonner et de se laisser tomber, de partir en courant et de ne jamais revenir, il mérite mieux que d’être considéré comme une prostituée ou il ne sait quoi. Quand la pression devient insupportable, Niko décide finalement de bouger et de partir en courant pour retrouver l’enfoiré qui l’a foutu dans cette sale situation. Il prie pour ne pas croiser Robert tout de suite, il ne veut pas lui expliquer que le club le déteste encore à cause de rumeurs… Après il ne sait combien de temps à chercher pour Jonas, il le trouve enfin, s’amuser à l’humilier a l’air de l’avoir vraiment diverti pour qu’il sirote un café nonchalamment près des bureaux de Kalle.

« Je pensais que tu arriverais plus vite. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » Niko n’a pas envie de jouer, pas après les regards brûlants sur lui, pas après avoir entendu les murmures, pas après s’être réveillé avec des marques horribles sur son corps

« Chéri, moi je ne te veux rien. »

« Bien sûr, diffuser des rumeurs, me faire passer pour je ne sais quoi devant mon équipe, tu ne me veux rien ?! Je n’ai pas envie de faire partie de l’un de tes jeux, alors annule tout maintenant ! »

« Tout annuler ? Mais chéri, tu es celui qui s’est laissé faire et a couché avec moi, tu aurais dû te poser des questions. »

« Tu m’as utilisé quand j’étais bourré ! »

« Et c’était amusant. Mais maintenant, il faut bien avouer, je ne t’aime pas, ce que tu fais au Bayern est pitoyable, alors j’espère que ce que je fais sera suffisant pour que tu partes par toi-même, ou alors pour que Karl se charge de ton cas. »

« Ordure… » Niko a envie de pleurer, de vomir, de hurler n’importe quelles choses qui lui passent par la tête parce qu’il mérite mieux que ça, il n’est peut-être pas Jupp ou Pep, mais il est lui-même et ne sera jamais la vision décrite par Jonas

Il doit parler avec Rummenigge.

_____________________________________________________

Fiete sait qu’il n’aurait pas dû suivre l’entraîneur (qu’il connaît à peine mais apprécie quand même), avec les rumeurs il sait que ce n’est pas à lui d’essayer de clarifier la situation, mais vu le départ à l’improviste du coach, il n’a que cette envie. Alors il l’a suivi et à écouter aux portes, parce que laisser Niko dans une mauvaise situation ne lui fait pas plaisir, parce qu’il est encore jeune et il n’est pas attentif à ce que l’on peut dire. Entendre la discussion entre le nouveau gars à l’origine du marasme et son entraîneur le rend juste plus en colère, il faut qu’il démontre que tout est faux et que la seule victime de ce coup monté est Niko. Fiete croise le sale regard du nouveau gars, il n’a pas envie de discuter avec lui, seulement de faire en sorte que tout se retourne contre lui pour ce qu’il a fait, il se cache une nouvelle fois pour écouter à la porte de Rummenigge, il veut savoir si le patron fera son travail.

Évidemment non. Fiete n’est pas surpris que le patron ne croit pas le coach, après tout il n’a pas entendu les mêmes faits que lui… En tout cas, il va totalement faire en sorte de soutenir l’entraîneur et de lui rendre toutes ses qualités, parce qu’il ne veut pas accepter de jouer dans un club où on laisse de côté un ami. Quand le coach ressort du bureau du patron, la tête baissée mais ses yeux brillant quand même, Fiete sait qu’il va vraiment devoir agir pour protéger sa nouvelle équipe. Il court rejoindre les joueurs, il doit leur faire part de ça, pour qu’il n’y ait pas plus de haine. Tout le monde l’écoute, peut-être qu’ils ne le croient pas tous, mais Fiete s’en fiche, l’important est d’en convaincre le maximum pour faire partir celui qui veut les séparer de leur entraîneur. C’est bizarre, Fiete est là depuis quelques semaines, mais il est heureux de pouvoir être écouté par ses nouveaux coéquipiers, même s’il aurait aimé que ce soit pour une autre occasion.

Les responsables censés être présents sont partis à la recherche de Niko, Fiete aurait pu leur dire, mais ils doivent être seuls, Niko pour se reposer, et eux pour planifier quelque chose. Alphonso et Lars sont les vrais premiers à soutenir son plan (qui est loin d’être abouti), il sait qu’il va pouvoir compter sur eux.

___________________________________________

Uli aurait dû savoir que quelque chose finirait mal avec son départ progressif à la retraite, mais il n’aurait pas imaginer retrouver Niko en train de pleurer seul dans son bureau avec des marques bleu-violet sur son cou. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était encore passé… Uli ferme la porte derrière lui et s'avance vers le bureau, il n'a pas envie que le Bayern tourne mal et qu'il y ait des conséquences négatives sur l'équipe et sur le staff. Niko a l’air totalement épuisé, presque détruit, Uli a suffisamment d’expérience et d’années derrière lui pour savoir que les messes basses de bureau qu’il a entendu en venant ici ont un lien avec la situation. Il ne prend pas la peine de demander son avis à Niko pour le serrer contre lui, il pourrait être son père alors aujourd’hui il décide de se comporter comme tel, parce que le Bayern est censé être une famille unie, pas une putain de guerre civile entre différents partis. Il les ressent, les sanglots de peine et de honte qui traversent la poitrine du jeune, les tremblements d’il ne sait quoi d’autre ayant un lien avec les rumeurs, Uli n’est pas heureux de savoir que quelque chose comme ça est arrivé, il est censé protéger tout le monde ici. Au moins, il se rassure un peu en voyant que Niko n’oppose pas d’objection pour qu’il le tienne contre lui de cette manière.

Uli reste patient et essaye de ne pas montrer toute sa fureur pour l’erreur de jugement de Karl, il ne veut pas effrayer le petit et encore moins quand il sait qu’ils sont écoutés par les trois jeunots à la porte que Niko n’a pas vus. Il apprend tous les détails de l’histoire, parce que s’il peut faire quelque chose il le fera bien cette fois, il ne laissera plus personne blesser sa famille. Il reste encore quelques minutes à essayer de conforter Niko, qui a l’air décidé à ne pas répondre à son téléphone alors qu’il peut lui-même voir que c’est juste son frère, Brazzo, Kat, Dieter et Hansi qui le cherchent, mais bon, il ne va pas le juger pour ça. Uli finit par ne plus pouvoir supporter sa propre impatience et par laisser le petit seul, ce n’est pas une bonne chose à faire mais il doit arranger la situation le plus rapidement possible, alors il file vers le bureau de Karl pour lui en tirer quelques mots. Les trois jeunots se sont cachés mais il peut quand même les voir, Uli a envie de leur dire d’aller conforter leur entraîneur, mais il a bien compris qu’il avait envie de rester seul un moment, alors il les laisse faire.

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau de Karl, la porte fermée (même s’ils sont peut-être encore écoutés par les gamins), Uli explique tout à son vieil ami, la situation est comme ça par sa faute, même involontairement, alors il a intérêt de tout arranger le plus rapidement, le premier match de la saison est contre Berlin alors son entraîneur doit être en parfaite forme. Karl est ferme évidemment, cet abruti veut des preuves concrètes et pas des rumeurs, à croire qu’il apprécie la situation. Bien évidemment, Uli ne veut pas accuser à tort, mais entre le témoignage de Niko qu’il a déjà entendu, ses marques, les rumeurs, le nouveau, lui qui vient le voir, c’est à croire que Kalle fait exprès d’être détestable. C’est regrettable que le contrat de celui qui fait du mal à son protégé ne dépende que de Karl, parce qu’il serait déjà viré si ça ne tenait qu’à lui.

_____________________________________________________

Alphonso a bien compris avec l’aide de Fiete au début puis en écoutant aux portes qu’il y avait anguille sous roche, il n’était pas dupe et savait que des rumeurs sur son coach n’avait pas à circuler, alors si même le président voulait agi, Phonzie serait prêt lui aussi. Toute l’équipe et le staff avaient été mis au courant par Fiete, et pour l’instant ils formaient un trio avec Lars pour enquêter sur le nouveau et faire en sorte de réhabiliter la vérité. Hansi était venu les voir pour leur dire de ne pas se faire remarquer s’ils décidaient vraiment d’abandonner les entraînements au profit de leur enquête, Phonzie était aussi loin d’être aveugle et savait qu’il y avait une certaine tension romantique entre lui et le coach alors il avait acquiescé en se promettant mentalement de les faire se mettre en couple avant la fin du mois. Peu importe pour le moment, Phonzie a un autre premier travail : Ramener tout à la normale.

Fiete et Lars ont aussi réussi à motiver tous les autres pour les aider à révéler la vérité, tant mieux, n’être qu’à trois avec l’aide de quelques personnes du staff et de la présidence n’aurait pas été assez. Hansi est peut-être le plus énervé d’entre eux, Phonzie le sait en le voyant râler contre beaucoup de choses, en le voyant demander à tout le monde s’ils savaient où étaient Niko, ainsi que l’autre gars. Phonzie pourrait lui répondre pour Niko, mais comme Uli il veut le laisser seul, ça doit être suffisamment compliqué comme ça pour lui pour qu’ils n’interviennent pas en vain. Fiete aussi a l’air beaucoup trop impliqué, par rapport à Lars qui arrive à rester calme (il ne sait pas comment), Arp sautille sur place à chaque fois qu’ils commencent à se diriger vers quelque chose, heureusement qu’il n’est pas détective. Il n’y a pas vraiment de leaders dans leur trio d’inspecteurs, mais ils sont suffisamment lucides pour envoyer Serge, Lewy, Thiago et Corentin surveiller le nouveau gars à l’origine de tout ça, d’un autre côté ils envoient Benjamin, Niklas, Sven et Lucas pour s’assurer qu’il n’y a pas de nouveaux problèmes pour Niko.

Phonzie ne peut pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi il veut tant s’impliquer dans cette affaire, il devrait juste se concentrer sur les entraînements, mais pour l’instant il veut veiller au bon respect des réputations de ses amis. Leur trio de jeunes surveille tout de loin et de près, que ce soient les autres joueurs, ceux qui travaillent pour le club, le staff, la présidence, ainsi que les principaux intéressés. Phonzie sait qu’ils réussiront, il ne veut pas passer une nouvelle saison remplie de tension.

_____________________________________________________

Hansi n’aime pas le début de la saison, faire 2-2 à l’Allianz face à Berlin n’est pas bien, et il sait pourquoi et comment éviter que ça se reproduise. Il faut qu’il protège Niko du nouveau gars, peu importe son nom il s’en fout, il veut juste le voir partir pour ce qu’il a fait. Niko est toujours si blessé, si mal en point, Hansi regrette de ne pas avoir pu le sauver de ces mains vicelardes. Des fois, quand il croise l’enfoiré qui a fait ça, il doit se retenir de le plaquer contre un mur et de le frapper jusqu’à ce qu’il avoue ce qu’il a fait devant tout le monde et s’excuse. Hansi n’est pas violent de base, mais depuis plusieurs jours, depuis l’arrivée du nouveau en fait, il a ce désir de protection pour le croate. Niko essaye d’ailleurs de s’éloigner de tout le monde, mais heureusement Robert reste son frère et lui parle, Hansi ne peut que le remercier de prendre soin de son frère. Quand il n’y a pas le plus jeune frère pour épauler Niko, et que ce dernier s’enferme dans son bureau pour échapper à tout le monde, Hansi réussit à s’introduire avec lui pour discuter, des fois ils ne parlent pas mais il reste quand même là, comme ça il est sûr que rien n’arrive à Niko, comme ça il sait que Niko ne fait pas de conneries non plus pour fuir ses problèmes. Hansi empêche aussi le salaud de parvenir dans le bureau de Niko, il n’a rien à foutre là-dedans et c’est hors de question de le laisser toucher à Niko une nouvelle fois. Dieter l’épaule aussi des fois quand il reste avec le plus jeune, et le groupe de Fiete et Co continue de surveiller les agissements du nouveau.

Fiete, Phonzie, Lars et Michaël (qui les a rejoints) se sont donnés jusqu’au match face à Schalke (soit une semaine) pour arranger la situation, il n’a pas d’objection vu qu’il veut aussi que tout aille mieux pour celui qu’il aime, même si le temps d’action peut paraître réduit en vue de la tâche à faire. Des fois, il tient Niko contre lui pendant quelques secondes, minutes ou heures, il ne sait jamais vraiment parce qu’il adore pouvoir l’avoir comme ça, il est ainsi sûr que rien de mal ne peut lui arriver. Ils ont à partir de maintenant sept jours pour faire renvoyer le coupable du bordel qu’est l’équipe. Hansi ne veut pas se donner plus de temps pour tout arranger parce que Niko mérite mieux que de souffrir plus longtemps.

_________________________________________________

Serge n’aime définitivement pas le nouveau gars que Kalle a embauché, dès le début Fiete et Phonzie avaient eu raison de ne pas se fier à lui, il regrette d’ailleurs de ne pas avoir suivi leurs explication plus tôt. Mais maintenant, il sait qu’il peut se rattraper en prenant notes des faits et gestes du nouveau pour tout dévoiler à Karl-Heinz. Bien sûr ce n’est pas si facile d’enchaîner les entraînements, le premier match raté de la saison, et la surveillance, mais si c’est pour le bien du club, Serge le fera encore et encore. Coco, Lewy, Thiago et lui se relayent pour poursuivre leurs observations, c’est plus facile pour rester discret, Hansi leur demande d’ailleurs souvent comment ça avance quand il n’est pas enfermé dans le bureau du coach (Serge et tous les autres ont compris qu’ils s’aimaient depuis bien longtemps maintenant), il a bien envie de rire des fois devant son insistance et sa présence omni-totale, mais il sait et il comprend très bien que c’est une réelle envie de le faire partir qui possède Flick. Niko n’est presque plus présent sur les terrains d’entraînements, c’est triste parce que l’équipe n’a rien à lui reprocher et veut juste son bien, mais quand il est là ils n’arrivent pas à le lui exprimé clairement, même quand ils doivent le faire, rien ne sort de leur bouche alors qu’ils font vraiment de leur mieux pour arranger la situation.

Ivan et Phil qui sont en prêt ici pour un an, bien sûr ils ont débarqué dans un climat plutôt tendu alors il a fallu leur expliquer la situation pour qu’ils ne rejoignent pas le clan de ceux qui écoutaient trop les rumeurs. Michaël a compris bien plus vite grâce à Fiete, Phonzie et Lars, il se demande encore comment ils font pour être aussi énergiques sur le terrain et dans le centre pour mener leurs opérations ; ils sont des supers gamins, c’est une bonne conclusion pour les décrire. Après le match, le nouveau gars (ils ont tous oublié son nom pour être honnête, ils l’appellent par tous les noms, si possible les moins glorieux) a recommencé à essayer de fréquenter Niko, évidemment ils prennent tout en note pour mieux le dénoncer plus tard à Kalle. Bref, quand ni Robert ni Hansi est à côté de Niko, le gars essaye de l’aborder pour mieux l’humilier, pour lui faire des avances encore plus dégradantes. Quand ils jugent que ça va trop loin et que leur coach pourrait craquer, ils interviennent et l’emmènent ailleurs en prétextant un problème, le temps que l’un du quatuor de Fiete amène Robert ou Hansi près de Niko.

Uli est toujours tenu au courant, Serge ainsi que d’autres avaient été surpris que le président si important pour le club s’intéresse à cette affaire, mais au final c’était l’un des plus impliqués dans l’histoire, il leur demandait tout le temps des avancés à la fin de la journée. Peut-être que lui aussi voulait prouver à Kalle qu’il avait fait une énorme erreur. Il les tient aussi au courant quand il va voir Kalle pour qu’il recentre le gars et le fasse vraiment travailler. Karl a pour une fois écouter Uli et décide de vraiment demander quelque chose au gars, alors ils se réjouissent tous un peu quand il travaille réellement et n’a plus le temps pour faire mal à leur coach. Ça avait été écœurant de l’entendre proposer des faveurs sexuelles au coach, de lui avoir remémorer ce qu’il lui avait fait. Serge est adulte, mais il est sûr qu’il ne va pas tourner de ce côté, c’est hors de question, et il espère que ce sera pareil pour tout le monde présent dans l’équipe.

_________________________________________________________

Fiete des fois ne dort pas, ça a été comme ça une partie de son enfance quand il était impatient pour quelque chose, mais pour cette semaine, c’est parce qu’il est stressé et veut résoudre le problème du club. Il cherche des idées pour faire renvoyer le gars avant le match face à Schalke, c’est impossible pour lui, pour eux d’échouer. Mercredi, encore trois jours pour sauver le monde de Munich. Merde, Arp essaye vraiment de dormir, il se retourne et tourne encore dans son lit, mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de repenser au problème, au regard du gars sur lui le premier jour, aux paroles rapportées, à l’inaction de Rummenigge. Putain, comment peut-il être en forme sans sommeil ? Michaël dort à côté de lui (ils peuvent dire très rapidement qu’il y a un rapprochement), Phonzie et Lars dorment dans son salon sur le canapé, depuis le début de la situation ils dorment ici pour s’organiser, pour être sûr que le gars ne leur fera rien s’il avait découvert qu’ils le surveillaient.

« Arrête de bouger Fiete… » Michaël murmure contre son cou, Fiete se tourne une énième fois vers lui répondre

« J’aimerais bien, mais je n’arrive pas à dormir. »

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Je ne pense qu’au gars, je veux le faire partir mais je n’arrive pas. »

« Je sais, mais il faut que tu te reposes. »

« Trouver une idée est si compliqué… »

« Parle moi de ce que tu as en tête. »

« Je veux le piéger, faire en sorte que les preuves de ce qu’il a fait et de ce qu’il essaye de refaire soient captées. Mais tu vois, pour que se soit fait il faut que Niko soit impliqué une nouvelle fois, et je ne veux pas qu’il soit blessé. »

« Tu réfléchis trop Fiete, il est minuit… Mais ton raisonnement tient la route. Faisons-lui croire que le coach veut coucher avec lui, qu’il a changé d’avis, quelque chose dans le genre. »

« On a besoin de son téléphone. »

« Hansi peut nous l’avoir, il est toujours dans son bureau. »

« Il faut qu’on attire aussi Kalle pour qu’il ne réfute rien. On doit installer des caméras et des micros dans le bureau de Niko. »

« D’ac, maintenant que tu as ton plan, tu vas dormir Fiete. »

« Bien compris, Mick. »

____________________________________________________

Hansi ne peut pas dire que ça a été un jeu d’enfant de récupérer le téléphone de Niko, c’était comme le trahir pour lui, mais le plan des gamins lui paraissait potable alors il leur fait confiance pour la suite. Niko n’a pas remarqué qu’il lui a pris, tant mieux, il ne veut pas avoir à lui expliquer ce qu’il fait avec (bien que ce soit pour son bien). Il a refilé le téléphone à Fiete, il lui laisse le plaisir d’amener le salaud dans son piège au bon moment. Hansi a aussi été chargé de tenir Niko occupé ailleurs que son bureau le temps que l’équipe installe caméras et micros, et d’après les dires des joueurs, Uli a eu accès à toutes les informations et va se charger de ramener Karl au bon moment.

Jeudi, Fiete lui a dit qu’il avait envoyé un message le matin même et que donc le gars devrait rappliquer dans le bureau de Niko plus rapidement que Leon porte ses coéquipiers (c’est une métaphore étrange qui ne peut prendre sens qu’au Bayern). Toute l’équipe est derrière la porte à ce moment-là, ou en tout cas à quelques mètres, prêt à intervenir si quelque chose va mal, Phonzie est celui qui va devoir prévenir Uli qui va lui devoir prévenir Kalle (c’était devenu ridiculement compliqué vers la fin, Fiete aurait dû plus dormir). Les caméras et les micros installés sont leurs seuls moyens de savoir si quelque chose tourne d’une mauvaise manière, alors ils feraient mieux de ne pas arrêter de fonctionner. Hansi se sent quand même coupable de faire endurer ça à Niko une nouvelle fois, il mérite mieux que de revoir la face de cet abruti, mais si c’est pour en finir, toutes les solutions doivent être prises en compte. Ils ont sûrement l’air ridicule pour Kathleen et Dieter qui prennent un café pour se détendre (ils ont aussi dû se stresser beaucoup trop la semaine dernière alors ils va les laisser se reposer quelques temps). Hansi peut dire que Robert n’aime absolument pas rester ici et qu’il préférerait aller directement dans le bureau pour massacrer un certain enfoiré, mais heureusement Brazzo le retient du mieux qu’il peut (dieu merci ils sont en couple sinon ça aurait été étrange).

Hansi ne sait pas comment il fait pour rester calme quand il entend le gars insulter son ami/crush/celui qu’il aime, mais il ne veut pas tout foutre en l’air, même quand il voit la détresse de Niko, pas tout de suite, pas maintenant, il faut attendre que tout soit dans les meilleures dispositions. Pour autant, il envoie Phonzie et Lars chercher Uli et Kalle, il leur fera un signe quand ce sera le bon moment. Il a peut-être lui aussi besoin d’un café parce que supporter cet enfoiré plus longtemps va lui donner une migraine. Il en a assez quand il entend les menaces que tient ce minable, il se lève et sait que les autres le suivent, il ne s’est jamais considéré comme un leader, mais s’il doit l’être aujourd’hui autant que ce soit pour une bonne chose. Uli et Kalle sont déjà rentrés, tant mieux, comme ça tout ce qu’il a à faire est de rentrer à son tour, d’ignorer le nouveau renvoyé et d’aller prendre Niko dans ses bras. Il a l’air totalement perdu, en même temps sans tous les détails que l’équipe connaît, Niko a de quoi ne pas comprendre ce qu’il se passe. Hansi fait juste en sorte de le tenir contre lui autant qu’il le peut, parce que Niko doit comprendre que ses problèmes sont finis, qu’il n’a plus à s’inquiéter et que plus personne ne va lui faire de mal.

« Hansi… » Il sent quelque chose de froid et de liquide couler sur son cou, peu importe aujourd’hui, ça lui faisait mal au cœur pendant la semaine, mais aujourd’hui c’est bon, ils sont en sécurité

« Je suis là pour toi Niko. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il vient de se passer Hansi ? »

« Rien, seulement tu peux te reposer maintenant, c’est fini… »

« Tu seras avec moi… ? »

« Bien sûr… »

_________________________________________

Un jour, après la victoire 3-0 sur Schalke :

« Je suis heureux de te savoir complétement sur pied et prêt à marcher sur la Bundesliga. » Niko doit encore être ridicule, mais ses joues ne prennent pas longtemps pour devenir extrêmement rouges

« Hansi… »

« Quoi ? Je pense que tu peux encore une fois gagner quelques trophées. Est-ce que j’ai tort ? » Hansi est allongé contre lui, ses mains sur ses joues pour le fixer

« Non. »

« Alors vas me gagner quelques titres pour que je puisse témoigner devant tout le monde que tu es le meilleur entraîneur, je t’aime Niko, je ne veux que te voir heureux, et c’est hors de question que quelqu’un te touche ! »

« J’aurais dû rester avec toi, ne pas aller avec lui, rester plus concentré sur mon travail… »

« Je m’en fous de ça, ce n’est pas important d’accord ? Ce qui compte c’est que tu sois là avec moi, que je puisse te protéger. Tu es tout ce que j’aime Niko, je ne peux pas imaginer travailler pour le Bayern sans te voir tous les jours. Tu es tout ce qu’il y a de mieux dans le club, tu es brillant, radieux, je t’aime, Niko ne pars jamais s’il te plaît… »

« Hansi, je ne peux pas décider de tout dans le club… »

« M’en fiche, je tiens à toi et c’est hors de question que je t’abandonne. »

Niko sourit quand Hansi le tient solidement contre lui, ses mains frottant son dos comme quand il en avait besoin de son bureau, maintenant c’est mieux, il en a toujours besoin mais plus pour le même réconfort naturel. Niko ne peut que se sentir bien sous ses mains, près de lui, c’est une bonne chose de savoir que les lèvres d’Hansi sont sur son cou, c’est doux et calme, plein de tendresse et d’amour. C’est parfait. Tout simplement parfait. Hansi est celui dont il a besoin depuis le début, Niko aurait sûrement dû le voir plus tôt, ou au moins ne pas bégayer face à ses sentiments aussi longtemps… Peu importe, tout ce qui a du sens maintenant est la présence de celui qu’il aime à ses côtés.

Niko l’embrasse parce qu’il se sent bien avec lui, parce que ça le rend heureux, parce que c’est une bonne chose. Hansi lui rend son baiser, sa main dans ses cheveux, une autre sur son ventre après avoir rabattu son t-shirt, il se sent bien et c’est le plus primordial. Il se repose comme ça, Hansi traçant le contour de ses muscles, ça lui fait du bien de pouvoir rire avec lui sans avoir peur des conséquences…

_________________________________________________

Fiete peut se vanter maintenant d’avoir eu du flair, les plus âgés n’avaient pas vraiment voulu le croire au début, mais au final il avait eu raison ! Peu importe, tout est rentré dans l’ordre, Michaël est avec lui, Phonzie et Lars ont développé une amitié puissante avec lui, parfait. Il se sent plus intégré dans le club, c’est une bonne chose, il sait que la saison va pouvoir mieux se dérouler qu’elle n’a commencé, tant mieux, l’équipe mérite d’être récompensée pour le travail collectif hors terrain. Mais pour l’instant, Fiete va simplement rattraper quelques heures de sommeil avec Michaël, du moins autant qu’il le peut. D’ailleurs, Phonzie a réussi à tenir sa promesse, le coach et Hansi sont en couple maintenant. Fiete peut aussi dire qu’Uli se sent plus rassuré par rapport à sa retraite, il a réussi à gérer un dernier problème. Il est aussi très heureux de savoir que Karl s’est excusé au coach plusieurs fois de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

L’avenir peut être radieux, Fiete n’en sait rien, mais il l’espère en repensant à sa première péripétie avec l’équipe. Le résultat final en valait le coup et il ne regrette rien.

FIN


End file.
